Pound cake and pasta
by mustlovevelvet
Summary: Ginny and Draco cook together. will it turn out to be more than that? plz read and review! Btw, this is based on a true story. me and my frend relle DID make pound cake and pasta, except she's a girl so mostly everything in the 1st chapter minus hp&smut..
1. Chapter One: Pound cake and pasta

It was Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts. She was staying at the school for Christmas, because her mother decided that the atmosphere of home would distract Ginny from studying. So Ginny stayed at Hogwarts. She was practically the only student left. I say practically because there was one other student staying at the school, for different reasons. And that student was a blonde Slytherin boy, with half the girls at his heels that boy was…

"Master Draco, Master Draco! Wake up, Master Draco, your breakfast is served!" a high-pitched voice echoed through Draco Malfoy's deserted Slytherin room.

"What is it, Kreacher?" Draco demanded.

"Your breakfast, Sire!" Kreacher cried out.

"I won't eat any of that slop, you idiot! Will I have to cook myself?" Draco asked.

"But, Master Draco, this is the finest food us house elves can provide-" Kreacher was interrupted.

"Where is the kitchen? How do I get there?" Draco asked.

"Kreacher will show Master Draco the way." Kreacher responded.

"Since when have I been your master, Kreacher?" Draco questioned Kreacher along the way.

"Why, Master Draco, Kreacher has always been fondly attached to the noble house of Black and Kreacher reveres any pureblood coming of that lineage-" Kreacher was once again interrupted.

"You know my aunt, Bellatrix then?" Draco stopped.

"Why yes, Master Draco, if it weren't for the Potter brat, Kreacher would be serving that righteous lady, but no, Kreacher is now disgraced by his previous master, a master unworthy of his name! But, he died and now I am bewitched to serve that filthy scum of a Potter!" Kreacher spat at the ground.

"Well, don't call me master anymore, Kreacher." Draco commanded.

"Whatever Master Draco pleases, Sire-" Kreacher started.

"Do you have no ears? I just told you not to call me Master Draco! I don't like it!" Draco thundered.

"Here is the kitchen, Master-sorry, Sire." Kreacher nodded towards a bowl of fruits on the wall.

"And it opens how?" Draco demanded.

"You tickle the pear. Goodbye, Sire." Kreacher left.

"I can't believe it! A house elf can't make a proper breakfast!" Draco muttered. He entered the kitchen and instantly froze, for there was Ginny Weasley, looking splendid in a sweater, jeans and cooking frock.

"Weasley?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Malfoy? Are you here to COOK?" Ginny asked and instantly she and some of the lady house elves started giggling.

"What's wrong with cooking, weasel?" Draco sneered.

"Nothing, ferret! It's just that one wouldn't think of you risking to wreck your clothes for food…" Ginny said amusedly.

"Hey! Shut up! Don't call me that!" Draco retorted.

"Well, I don't see why I can't call you ferret if you can call me weasel!" Ginny smirked at the boy.

"Caus-caus-caus you really are a weasel!" Draco snapped.

"As you are a ferret! Does your memory deceive you?" the redhead asked playfully.

"I was trying to forget that." Draco answered through gritted teeth.

"Ok, whatever, why did you have to come down here and ruin my cooking atmosphere?" Ginny asked.

"My house elf brought up the crappiest breakfast ever and I felt that I couldn't eat such slop, happy?" Draco said.

"Oohlala! Picky little gentleman, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…shut up, will you? What are we going to make?" Draco smirked.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Ginny smirked back.

"Your lips…" Draco said.

"Ex-cuse me? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Ginny gaped.

"Huh? What? I meant-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Drakey poo?" Ginny teased, shaking her head.

"Whatever, what should we make?" the boy asked.

"Hmmm. Good question. How about pound cake?"

"Pound cake? What the bloody hell is that?" Draco retorted.

"My mum makes it all the time, it's really good! She even made up a little song for it."

"Really? Uh-ok, then, lets make pound cake…" Draco was a bit uncertain.

"Here's how the song goes:

_A pound cake requires:_

_Half a pound of butter_

_Warm it up a little bit!_

_Then you put the sugar in_

_1 2/3 cups go in_

_Then just mix it up._

_Next you put the eggs in_

_Four eggs you pour in_

_Leave the fifth till last_

_Mix it up a little bit!_

_Now you put the flour in_

_Mix it up, mix it up and _

_Lastly, put the fifth egg in,_

_Mix it up, cook it up and eat it!_" Ginny finished singing.

"You have got a-a beautiful voice, I'm impressed, but it doesn't really rime…" and he was. Impressed, I mean.

"Did you just stutter? Malfoys do not stutter." Ginny looked at Draco sternly.

"Lets just make the pound cake, ok, Ginny?" Draco pleaded.

"Ok. Get the ingredients." Ginny ordered.

"Watch who you're ordering about!"

"I thought you wanted breakfast!"

"Shut up, weasel!"

"Fine, ferret!"

"Bloody Gryffindor!"

"Ugly Slytherin!"

"Did you just call me ugly?" Malfoy asked.

"What if I did?"

"Apologize!"

"Say please!"

"Please apologize!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

"Thanks."

"Get the butter, Draco."

"_Accio butter!_"

"Thank you. Now the beaters."

"Fred and George?"

"No you idiot! The electric beaters!"

"You were supposed to laugh."

"Hahaha, happy? Pass the beaters."

"Here you go."

"Wait, warm the butter up, first."

"Ginny, have you ever made pound cake before?"

"No. Who cares, I know the recipe!"

"What if it doesn't turn out?"

"Then we can give it to Kreacher."

"Good idea."

"Give me back the beaters."

"Say please."

"Please."

"Here." Draco passed Ginny the beaters.

"Now for the sugar."

"We can't put you in there!"

"You really think I'm sweet like sugar?"

"Haven't tasted you yet, but I can guess…"

"DRACO! You did NOT just say that!"

"Here's the sugar, Gin."

"Well, you stir and I'll pour it in."

"Sure."

"Draco, you're getting it on the walls."

"We can always clean up, later!"

"You would be so helpless without me, _Scourgify_!" Ginny pointed at the wall.

"Can we crack the eggs now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, get four." Then catching Draco's eye she said: "Please."

"_Accio eggs_!" Four eggs came flying towards him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Draco said.

"Want to see something wicked cool?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

Ginny cracked the egg on Draco's forehead. Yellow egg was running down his hair.

"BITCH!" Draco yelled, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"_Scourgify_! _Accio egg_!" Ginny caught another egg.

"Want to see something even cooler?" Draco smirked.

"Sure." Ginny agreed. "Oh, no you-BASTARD! DRACO!" she screamed as an egg crashed on her forehead. She fell on the floor, laughing.

"Payback." Draco grinned. It took them a few moments to stop laughing.

"Ok, Draco, we need to crack four eggs into the bowl, ok?"

"Not on my forehead this time, alright, you naughty little girl?"

"Fine, you can crack them." Draco cracked the eggs.

"Flour, please?" Ginny asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am! At your service! _Accio flour_!"

"We need two cups of it." Draco handed it to her. They stirred the mix around.

"Is it ready to cook?" Draco asked.

"Yup! Get me a pan." Ginny demanded. The Slytherin got the pan and together, the two put the pound cake in the oven to cook.

"How long does it cook for?" Draco asked.

"Either two or three hours, I can't remember."

"Lets leave it in for three, so that it gets cooked well."

"Yes, sir."

"Should we go get washed up? I mean, we're all dirty." Draco suggested.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Licking the bowl, maybe?"

"What?"

"Don't honestly tell me you never lick the bowl."

"Well…I don't."

"Then you can start. Me and my brothers always lick the bowl."

"You mean we both lick it?"

"What's so wrong with that? It's not like we're licking each other!" At this point, Draco could not contain himself. He howled with laughter.

"Mr. Malfoy you know I did NOT mean that!" Ginny said, blushing furiously.

"That-was-funny!" Draco gasped.

"You know that I am an innocent little girl meaning nothing like that!" Ginny was still blushing. Again, the pair of them was laughing crazily.

"So, what are we going to do for three hours?" Draco asked.

"Any suggestions?" Ginny replied.

"I know! A snow fight!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'll go get dressed!" Ginny's cheeks were flushed.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was down in the Great Hall, waiting for Ginny. He, of course, looked splendid. Draco waited patiently for about a minute then started tapping his foot. He was getting impatient now…

Five minutes of tapping later, Ginny came down.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"It takes some people longer to get beautiful than others." Ginny grinned.

"And you're saying you look beautiful?"

"Like you aren't thinking it?"

"Nevermind…"

The pair of them were really enjoying themselves, throwing snowballs at each other until…

"Draco, let me go!"

"You know you don't want me to."

"No I don't."

"No you don't know it?"

SMACK

Draco received a snowball smack in the face.

"And that's payback for the egg!" Ginny laughed. Ginny was laughing so hard that Draco had time to sneak up on her and…

"Draco, put me down!"

"Ginny, you sure you want me to put you down? I'm standing on the edge of the lake, you know…"

"DRACO! Don't let go!" Ginny begged. There was a faint thump and Ginny fell down. But, it wasn't a lake, it was solid ground.

"You liar, Malfoy!" she grinned.

"Woops! Didn't mean to do that!" he smirked. Ginny pulled his leg and Draco fell back, landing on top of Ginny.

"Yes you did, you idiot!"

"Prove it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked."

"That means nothing."

"You look wet."

"No, really?"

"You want to take a shower or something?"

"Yeah, where?"

"The prefect bathroom."

"Isn't a prefect supposed to be THERE so someone can use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, but is that a problem?" Draco smirked and kissed her gently.

"SHIT! THE POUND CAKE!" Ginny screamed.

"Crap."

Ginny and Draco ran towards the castle and entered the kitchen with such force that all the elves looked up questioningly. Some began to giggle.

Ginny burst through the door that led to the room in which the pound cake was. Malfoy caught up with her. Ginny opened the oven, slowly. It smelled bad.

"Oh good job!" Ginny said nastily.

"What? It's not MY fault!" Draco yelped.

"This was our breakfast, idiot!" Ginny snapped.

"And how am I responsible for it being burnt?"

"You forgot about it, fool!"

"So did you!"

"That's not the point!"

"So what is the point?"

"The pound cake burned! And you were the one who said to leave it in for three hours so it would be well cooked!"

"So lets make something else."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"We're making pasta." Draco said.

"Pasta? What the hell?"

"You got any better ideas?"

"Not really."

"Get the flour."

"Yes, _sir_. _Accio flour_!"

"And eggs."

"You've got to be kidding me, I am NOT using any more eggs!"

"Do you want pasta or not?"

"FINE!"

"No need to get grumpy…"

"I am NOT GRUMPY, Draco!"

"Maybe just a little snappy…"

"ARGH! You're just as bad as George sometimes!"

"So you're saying I'm funny?"

"Nevermind…"

"Hey, the recipe says that it needs to be mixed with hands. Wicke-e-e-d!" Draco grinned maliciously.

"Lets have some fun with the dough…" Ginny grinned back.

"You have a dirty little mind, Gin."

"No, you do."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just say the things, you're the one that makes them sound perverted!"

"Girls are getting too smart…" Draco mumbled.

"What did you say? Didn't catch that, sorry."

"I said, I think I heard you fart."

"That's probably your deodorant." Ginny said and Draco smiled defeatedly.

"So, now, we're supposed to roll out the paste and let it sit for a half hour."

"Ok, can I go take a shower now?"

"Yeah, come on." Draco took Ginny to the 8th floor corridor and found a room labeled "Prefect Bathroom" which the two of them entered.

"Draco, are you going to watch me undress?" Ginny asked.

"If you let me…"

"Which I won't. Turn around."

"I have eyes in the back of my head…"

"Shut up and turn. Now." Ginny ordered.

"I did warn you…" Draco smiled.

Gingerly, Ginny first took her wet coat off. Then her boots. Then her socks. Then her pants. Then she turned her head to see if Draco was watching. He didn't appear to be…She took off her shirt. Ginny felt her bra tugging a bit.

_I expect I'll need a new one soon…_she thought

Ginny checked once more if Draco was looking at her. If he was, he managed to turn away more quickly than possible. In the meantime, Draco really was looking at Ginny. He was using a product of Fred and George's, Eye-Spy. It allowed him to have eyes in the back of his head. He watched as Ginny took off her coat, socks, jeans, shirt and she was now loosening a strap in her bra.

"Should I help you out, Gin?" Draco asked from his place.

"Don't you even think about it!" said Ginny, though secretly; she felt she did want him to help her. She was sixteen, after all, there was nothing wrong with her getting this special feeling, she wanted a boy, she needed a boy…

"Are you sure, Ginny? I'd love to help…" Draco was almost begging. He too had that need; that desire.

"Oh, come on then." Ginny gave up. It was useless and she would like it. Draco crept up behind her and loosened her bra. He took it off, and could not help looking down. Ginny was a natural beauty. She suddenly swung round and hugged Draco.

"If you tell anyone, I'll find you and slap you where it hurts! No, sorry, kick you where it hurts."

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"I dunno, but I don't want everyone saying I'm a dirty little slut, especially my brother, because I'm not!"

"Ok, I promise. Go take your shower now and then I have something to show you."

Ginny showered quicker than lightning.

"Now you'll have to wait for me."

"You?"

"Me. I want to be clean."

"Ok."

Draco was also quite a fast shower-taker.

When they were both dressed, Draco said:

"Ginny, before we do anything else, we need to go make that pasta."

"So I can't blame you?"

"Exactly." Draco grinned.

They went down to the kitchen and finished the pasta making. They were rather lopsided strings, but there was nothing Ginny and Draco could do except admire their work.

"Now come, Ginny." Draco murmured.

"Anything for you…"

That night, Ginny had on her green dressing gown. She crept into bed. But not her own bed, no. It was Draco Malfoy's bed, and it was occupied by its owner.

**srry folks, not done yet, hate to keep ya waitin but comin up soon.**


	2. Chapter Two: Confessions

Ginny lay down next to the boy she had spent the day with. His body was warm and uncovered except for a pair of boxers.

"Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that it was a-a wonderful day with you. Really, thank you."

"Anything for you, Draco."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I want to thank you, too. You made my day wonderful. Maybe-maybe we could do this tomorrow, too…"

"The shower or the cooking?"

"Both maybe…" Ginny smiled into the covers and turned around.

"Draco?" Ginny looked into his deep gray eyes.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I-I love you."

"So do I, Ginny, so do I."

Then both of them went to sleep, not daring to go further just yet. They, somehow, both understood that each was a precious gift, not to be used up too quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up to sunshine

The next day, Ginny woke up; unable to remember why she was in the Slytherin Prefect room, let alone, the prefect's bedroom. She couldn't place why she was in the same room as Draco Malfoy, let alone, his bed.

Then, all the wonderful memories of the previous day came back to her.

_I love Draco!_ She thought. _And he loves me! _

"Draco!" she whispered, "Wake up!"

"What? Kreacher, bring me my breakfast!" Draco said groggily.

"I am NOT Kreacher, you idiot and I will not bring you breakfast!" Ginny giggled and shook his shoulder.

"Draco!" she said, louder now, "Get up this instant or I'll have to pull you off the bed!"

"Ginny? Is that you? BLOODY HELL, GINNY!!! DON'T YOU EVER SLAP ME THAT HARD AGAIN!" Draco yelled, after a little hand slapped down on his ass.

"Well, you weren't waking up…" she muttered happily.

"Still!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

"I didn't ask for apologies."

"Well, that's nice to know!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Do I have to get dressed?"

"Well, depends, do you really want to walk around the school in your boxers? Personally, I wouldn't but it's your choice of course…"

"Pass me my pants, will you?"

"Yes, I will."

"Like now, maybe?" this girl was…Draco was lost in how to describe his Ginny. Yes, his Ginny.

"Here you go, ferrety pie!"

"Just WHAT did you call me?"

"Your new nickname: ferrety pie."

"You-you-you-"

"Were you trying to say something, Draco?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Do you want to go to Florida?"

"Florida?"

"You know, in America?"

"Why?"

"For a…holiday, you know? A real holiday, and nobody will ever know!" Draco grinned.

"No…how about…Spain?"

"France?"

"Holland?"

"Greece?"

"Cyprus?"

"Finland?"

"Finland! There's snow there!"

"Hey! I've got a bloody brilliant idea!"

"And that would be…?"

"Lets go to Hogsmeade! It isn't far at all and we can book a nice hotel!"

"Well, if we want to go to Hogsmeade, why not just stay here?"

"Ok!"

"Ok!" Ginny agreed.

Draco got a black sweater on and a scarf. Ginny, on the other hand, needed a bit more time. She studied herself carefully, trying to look as seductive as possible, but still look cute. In the end, she decided on a white woolen sweater with a snowman on it.

"Ready yet, Ginny?"

"Yes, coming!"

"You look-"

"Ravishingly, beautifully sexy, right?"

"No, Ginny. You just look damn sexy!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"You should, I tried!"

Ginny giggled.

"Where to?"

"Zonko's?"

"So I can prank you? Sure."

"You do not have my permission to." Malfoy smirked.

"Your permission? You boys think I always need permission! First Ron wanted to give me "his permission to go out with Harry and now I need yours to buy joke items. Ridiculous!"

"Ridiculously correct. Maybe we should have a drink?" Draco proposed innocently.

"So, you want to get me drunk enough to follow whatever order you give me?" she asked playfully.

"Why, of course! Brilliant of you to guess…"

"Even the stupidest Barbie blonde on the planet could see through that, and I'm not one…"

"What's a Barbie?"

"This type of muggle doll…Dad loves them, thinks they're amazing and of course Hermione told me all about them."

"And you don't look like one?"

"No way!"

"Then I must assume they're ugly."

Ginny laughed openly.

"You have a decent brain, Malfoy!" she said.

"Of course I do!" Draco replied sounding offended.

"Lets go to Madam Puddifoot's, they'll have coffee and you can't get me drunk on coffee."

"It's pink."

"So are your lips, you idiot, come."

Ginny dragged Draco into the shop.


	4. Chapter 4: A little coffee in pink

Draco found himself sitting at a little pink table with a pink tablecloth and a pink chair looking at pink-cheeked Ginny.

"What's with the pink?" he muttered.

"It's a nice colour!" Ginny retorted.

"May I take your orders?" A plump lady dressed in pink came out of nowhere.

"Yes, two lattés please and an ice cream Sundae." Ginny ordered. Draco gaped.

"Ice cream for breakfast? What are you trying to do? Fatten me up?" Draco asked.

"No, fool. The ice cream is for me, but you can have some if you want."

"I do not want you to look like _her_, Ginny."

"Oh, shut up, you're ruining the trip."

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, tons of times: with Corner, Finnigan, Dean, Harry…and now you."

"Oh great, I'm among those idiots."

"You're number one, Draco." Ginny said sweetly. "After Corner, Finnigan, Dean and Harry."

"Doesn't that make me last?"

"Oh, um, yes!" Ginny laughed. "Can't you take a joke?"

"For your information, Weasley, I was woken up by a sixteen-year-old in a green nightgown slapping my ass!"

"Isn't that something you would like?"

"Well…it was a little too hard, and too much on the left."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Next time?"

"How am I supposed to wake you up tomorrow?"

"How about the clock, huh?"

"It broke."

"Did it?"

"Fine…it didn't. If you must know, I rather enjoyed waking you up, though!"

"Really? Tomorrow you're not waking me up."

"Why not?"

"Caus I'll already be awake."

"And why would you be awake?"

"I want to wake you up, in your fashion."

"Sure…why not?"

"That's settled then. Here comes the coffee."

"And ice cream!"

"And ice cream."

"Here's your order, miss. That'll be a galleon and three sickles please."

"I'll pay, Gin, no worries." Draco handed the lady the money.

Ginny began gobbling down the ice cream.

"Chill, Ginny, we're not in a hurry!" Draco sipped his coffee.

"Yum…"

"As tasty as me?"

"DRACO! YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT!" Ginny burst out laughing.

"Is it?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ginny screamed in a whisper, since Madam Puddifoot was looking at them strangely.

"Lets get out of here."

"Lemmefinifmyifecweamdzwaco!" Ginny said with her mouth full of ice cream.

"What?"

"I fed: lemme finif my ife cweam, dwaco!"

"Oh! Ok, sure, but hurry up!"

"Fineyouimpafentmowon!" Ginny swallowed down the last bit of ice cream, finished her coffee in a gulp and strutted out of the shop.

"Draco, are you sure you didn't put fire whiskey in my coffee? I'm feeling a bit…woozy…I want to lie down…"

"With me?"

"Sure…why not?"


	5. Chapter 5: Getting down to business

Ginny and Draco left the tea shop and headed back to the castle, mainly Draco's room…

"Ginny, come here, lie down, this should be comfy." Draco pointed at himself.

"Aw, ferrety pie!"

"I told you I'd taste you someday, to see if you really are sugar!"

"Lead me, Draco…" Ginny said and ripped her clothes off. And then his.

Draco placed his able hands on Ginny's waist and pressed his warm lips against hers. Ginny's tongue responded and it moved lower and lower until it was messing with Draco's jewels. In a moment, Ginny came back up and it was Draco's turn to go down. They were both enjoying this so much that they didn't realize how much time had passed. Finally, Draco entered Ginny.

_Real snake of a man, he is…smooth…_Ginny thought.

"Ginny, are you a virgin?" Draco asked between gasps.

"Not anymore." Ginny answered.

"But…before?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I'm-I'm the first?"

"Yes…Draco, I need you Draco, PLEASE! AGAIN!" Ginny pleaded.

Draco exited Ginny as smoothly as he entered. And came back in. Ginny began to moan. She was moaning with pleasure until she fell asleep. Draco took her head and laid it gently on the pillow. Ginny looked pleased, but exhausted.

_It was, after all, her first time…we really got down to business…_


	6. Chapter 6: Letters home

It was a week after the wonderful night Ginny had spent with Draco. Ginny had never known a better boy. Corner, Dean and Finnigan did not get even close. And even Harry wasn't that good. Draco had made Ginny feel like a woman more than anything. It was a few days before Christmas, so Ginny decided to write her family a letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione,_

_How's it been going at home? I'm studying a lot and cooking. I am pretty much alone at Hogwarts, except for Malfoy. He isn't as annoying as I thought he'd be. I don't see him around much. Anyway, can't wait till Christmas. I'll send another letter then, I just want to make sure my wonderful family and friends are doing fine. Arnold says hi, too._

_Love, Ginny_

What the letter mean was:

_Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione,_

_How's it been going at home? I'm relaxing a lot and cooking. I am pretty much alone at Hogwarts, except for Malfoy. He's a wonderful boy. Anyway, can't wait till Christmas. I'll send another letter then, I just want to make sure my wonderful family and friends are doing fine. Arnold, my Pygmy Puff, says hi, too._

_Love, Ginny_

Ginny went up to the owlery to deliver the message. She chose the most muscular one.

"Here you go, to the Burrow." Ginny told the owl and stroked its back. The owl hooted.

"Miss Weezy?" a familiar voice asked.

"Who is it? Dobby! Haven't seen you in a while!" Ginny said, "Where have you been?"

"Master Dumbledore gave Dobby a vacation, Miss, and Dobby was in London to buy socks, you see?"

"Yeah, they're really nice Dobbs!"

"Why thank you, Miss! Dobby bought three pairs!"

"See you around!"

"Goodbye, Miss! Tell Harry Potter Dobby says hello!"

"I will, Dobby." Ginny said, but she was thinking, _Shit, Dobby, I just mailed the letter home; you couldn't have told me earlier?_

Ginny received a letter from home the next day, which read:

_Dear Ginny, _

_Each of us has something special to say to our little girl, we went from eldest to youngest in writing, so enjoy!_

_Dear Gin,_

_It's Bill! How's my baby sister? Nice to hear you're cooking, and Malfoy, isn't that the son of the prick, sorry, Mum saw that, Lucius who's caused dad so much trouble? Glad to here you're keeping away from him, his dad's a Death Eater, you know Gin? Anyway, have a happy little Christmas, sending you all my love and presents, on Christmas, of course,_

_Bill_

_Dear Ginger Ale,_

_Charlie speaking, Charlie Barley, I have a little surprise for you when you come home, something from work, which I think you'll like. Basically, same as Bill, hope you're safe and have a happy little Christmas, wish we could see you!_

_Charlie_

_To our dear little Ginnikins,_

_How's our little eensy beensy little sissy poo? First question, did you notice that when we're writing a letter, Mum always watches us? Bill says it's not only us, but that's Bill. Hope you stick with Peevesy; he'll help you defeat that Malfoy git. We know your Christmas will be rotten without dear old Gred and Forge…but we still wish you a merry one! Take care with opening our presents; you never know what's inside them…All our lovey to you! _

_From your beloved brothers, Gred and Forge_

_P.S.: Be at the Gryffindor common room fire on Christmas Eve, that's how you'll get your presents. _

_Ginny, _

_STAY AWAY FROM MALFOY! He is a BLOODY WANKER! Do NOT LET HIM TOUCH YOU! Merry Christmas, _

_Ron_

_P.S.: Ginny, please call me Ronnikins_

_Ginny, that was Fred and George. Ignore them._

_We're Gred and Forge, you idiot!_

_Dear Ginny, _

_This is Harry. Same as Ron, stay away from that git. Merry Christmas!_

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny, _

_I'm very sorry for the shortness of the letters of those two, but they are quite right! That Malfoy idiot had better stay away from you, hex him if you need to. We'll all talk to you in the common room fire on Christmas Eve so don't worry. Keep up with the studying and cooking! Love, _

_Hermione_

_Dear little Ginny,_

_Hope that Malfoy hasn't been bothering you! It's wonderful to hear that you're studying so hard, and cooking, too! Summing up everything the others have said, Merry Christmas, Ginny. See you in the fire! Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Ginny smiled. It was nice to have someone who was protective of her.


End file.
